User talk:Godliest/Pussy Boxway
No one likes pussy it seems like! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:19, 16 May 2008 (EDT) :ohsnap :O :If you're going for a Euro team, you need at least three Aegises on there. --71.229 13:21, 16 May 2008 (EDT) ::3 weapon of warding isn't enough? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:21, 16 May 2008 (EDT) :::There's no such thing as enough blocking. --71.229 13:31, 16 May 2008 (EDT) ::::lawl. If you need more blocking than this you should fucking ragequit :P Constant WoM and 3 WoW should be sufficient. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:32, 16 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Also, you need at least two copies of DA. --71.229 13:34, 16 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Okay now maybe that is a slight overkill... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:35, 16 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::And change the crit scyther into a escape scyther for more gayness? Brandnew pew pew me! 13:36, 16 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::No, critscythe is plenty gay. ::::::::In all seriousness, though, swap the WoH to RC 'cause you're light on condition removal, and you have practically no hex removal. Swap the CoF ele to Paragon and pack Expel? --71.229 13:38, 16 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::/agree, and there's not much need for infuse with two spirit transfers (i know they heal less, but still...) [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 13:45, 16 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::There is! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:47, 16 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::WELL WELL WELL WELL WELL --71.229 13:52, 16 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Lawl. Well (lol) I wanted to make a even more defensive version :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:53, 16 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Splinter > AR on the E/Rt? I'm not sure, but i just thought i should suggest it. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 13:54, 16 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::AR is for the spike. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:56, 16 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::SW is for the pressure. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 13:56, 16 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Your point being that it got no synergy at all in this, I hope? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:57, 16 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::Give the other rit SW. (3x WoW = gay. It isn't pussy, it's gay.) Brandnew pew pew me! :::::::::::::::::Yeah... that's what i meant... hehe that'll fool them =D [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 13:59, 16 May 2008 (EDT) This is nowhere near as defensive as masway lul —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 13:59, 16 May 2008 (EDT) :fuck. Could you give me link or sumthing to it? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:59, 16 May 2008 (EDT) ::Yet again i shall refer you to the ancient program known as teambuilder. Or msn, both work. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 14:01, 16 May 2008 (EDT) :::I still got TB. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:01, 16 May 2008 (EDT) ::::K, you know what channel? —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 14:04, 16 May 2008 (EDT) :::::no. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:06, 16 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Take a wild guess? —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 14:06, 16 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::Hopefully not 1337... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:07, 16 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Actually I've never used TB much so can it be a name too, or? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:10, 16 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Just go channel rawrawr -.- —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 14:14, 16 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Yah, I'm terrible at guessing. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:15, 16 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Can I come? :D --71.229 14:17, 16 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Party on teh channel kk? Oo [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:18, 16 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Has anyone else noticed, that emence critscythe that is, Warrior/Dervish? ZOMG that wariur is pwning everything with it's telespikes, and a sythe!- (extracted from the newbs guide to being QQ'd) Wise 08:52, 29 July 2008 (EDT)